Wipe Your Eyes
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Menangislah, karena aku di sini untuk menghapus air matamu. For sellarosella birthday.


**Wipe Your Eyes**

**Disclaimer: Characters (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story (c) Chesee-ssu**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC(s), typo, rush, dll**

**For sellarosella birthday**

* * *

_Happy reading..._

* * *

Kalau kalian bertanya siapakah pacar yang paling jahat di dunia?

Aku. Akulah pacar yang paling jahat di dunia. Akulah orang yang tak dapat menyenangkan kekasihnya sendiri. Ya, itu aku.

Aku sering melihatnya menangis. Tetapi aku tak pernah menenangkannya. Aku sering melihatnya terluka. Tetapi aku tak pernah mengobati lukanya.

Aku melihatnya, aku tahu. Tetapi aku menutup mata—seolah-olah aku tak tahu apa-apa.

Tolong jangan berpikiran buruk dulu tentangku. Aku mencintainya. Sangat. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya, sungguh. Dia pusat duniaku.

Tapi mengapa kubiarkan dia menangis dan tak mencoba menghiburnya? Tentu saja ada alasannya.

Menurutku apa yang ia tangisi merupakan hal bodoh. Ia selalu menangis ketika kalah di pertandingan basket. Bodoh, bukan? Menangisi hal yang sia-sia dan tak ada gunanya.

Awalnya, aku berpikir seperti itu.

Tetapi, setelah aku kalah dari Tetsu dan Kagami. Aku menyadari bahwa apa yang ia tangisi bukan hal yang sia-sia. Perlahan aku paham akan perasaannya. Ia sedih karena tak dapat membawa timnya ke babak final. Ia terpuruk karena merasa tak pantas menjadi _ace_ bagi timnya.

Dan rasa sesal pun ada. Tentu saja, karena aku juga pernah membuatnya terluka. Ketika aku mengalahkannya di pertandingan musim panas lalu. Secara tidak langsung aku telah memberinya luka. Dan aku tak pernah berusaha untuk mengobatinya.

Aku tahu aku memang bodoh. Namun aku ingin memperbaikinya. Setidaknya, ketika dia menangis lagi, akan kurengkuh dia dalam pelukanku dan akan kuhapus air matanya.

Inginnya, sih, begitu. Namun, dia sosok yang tegar. Setiap kali aku melihatnya menangis, dia langsung mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum kepadaku seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ketika dia terluka, dia mencoba menutupinya dengan keceriaannya, seakan-akan dia baik-baik saja. Dia selalu begitu, berusaha sok tegar dan terkadang membuatku kesal.

Dan kali ini, di pertandingan musim dingin. Ia harus menerima kenyataan. Ia kalah lagi dengan Tetsu dan Kagami. Kupikir dia akan menangis, tetapi aku salah.

Dia tersenyum dengan tulus. Tanpa ada rasa benci atau dendam di wajahnya. Dan itu membuatku terkejut.

Tetapi aku yakin, ia tak mungkin setegar itu. Maka dari itu setelah pertandingan usai aku berniat untuk mencarinya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mencarinya. Karena aku tahu ke mana ia pergi jika ia merasa sedih.

Aku melihatnya. Ia ada di sana, duduk di atas ayunan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku berani taruhan bahwa ia sedang menangis kali ini. Kutatap langit malam yang terlihat cerah. Begitu berbeda dengan suasana hatinya saat ini.

Aku berjalan dengan pelan. Tak ingin membuatnya menyadari kehadiranku. Ia masih bergeming, terdiam di sana dan menatap rumput di bawahnya. Ketika aku hampir mendekatinya, tak disengaja kakiku menginjak ranting kayu dan membuatnya terlonjak. Ketika ia melihatku cepat-cepat ia hapus air matanya dan tersenyum ke arahku.

Hampir saja aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Bodoh, mau secepat apapun dia menghapus air matanya tetap saja akan ketahuan olehku. Terkadang tingkahnya membuatku tertawa. Yah, dia memang ajaib, dapat membuat orang lain merasa senang jika bersama dengannya.

"Ah, Aomine-_cchi_. Kenapa datang ke sini?" seperti biasa, nada ceria dan senyuman itu bertengger di wajahnya. Aku hanya menghela napas, senyumnya tak nyata—tentu saja, tak ada kehangatan ketika ia tersenyum, senyuman itu hanya formalitas belaka.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" walaupun kami sepasang kekasih, tetapi kami jarang bertemu dan pertemuan kami dapat dihitung dengan jari. Makanya ketika kami saling bertemu ada rasa canggung dan kikuk ketika kami berkomunikasi.

Kise mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Kembali menatap rumput di bawahnya. Aku heran, apa menariknya rumput itu dibanding aku?

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan. Cari udara segar, hehehe," ia tertawa, namun aku tahu tawanya agak dipaksakan. Suaranya terdengar sumbang, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang menahan tangis.

"Kise ...," ia mendongak ketika kusebut namanya. Raut wajah bingung tercetak jelas di wajahnya ketika kulambaikan tanganku. Sepertinya ia tak mengerti maksudku.

"Kemari," pintaku, sebelah tanganku melambai—memberi tanda agar ia mendekat.

Kise pun menurut. Ia berjalan mendekatiku, setelahnya kuyakin matanya terbelalak karena tingkahku yang di luar prediksinya. Bukan, aku bukan menciumnya. Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam.

Aku memeluknya, merengkuhnya dari dekapanku. Perlahan kulepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatapnya. Kise masih terdiam, sepertinya kaget dengan perlakuanku.

"Dengar, aku hanya mengatakannya sekali, jadi jangan kau minta aku untuk mengulanginya," kataku. "Aku tahu kalau kau bodoh, tapi aku tak pernah menyangka kalau kau selalu berusaha sok tegar di depan semua orang. Kalau mau menangis, menangislah. Karena aku di sini untuk menghapus air matamu."

Jujur saja aku malu mengatakan ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tak ingin melihat ia menangis sendiri. Ia melongo sesaat, sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku berpikir, ucapanku yang salah atau Kise mulai tidak waras?

"Hahahah, Aomine-_cchi_. Kau lucu sekali, apa-apaan itu kata-katanya; _Karena aku di sini untuk menghapus air matamu_. Memangnya kita lagi main drama apa?"

Mendengar perkataannya membuatku malu. Apakah dia tidak tahu bahwa aku berusaha untuk menjadi romantis? Tetapi aku lega ketika melihat ia tertawa.

Kise menghentikan tawanya, kemudian menatapku dengan lembut. "Aomine-_cchi_ tak perlu melakukan itu—menghapus air mataku. Karena aku memiliki kedua tanganku sendiri, kecuali jika aku tak memiliki tangan lagi baru kuizinkan Aomine-_cchi _menghapus air mataku."

Ia tertawa lagi dan mau tak mau aku juga ikut tertawa. Dia selalu begitu, dapat menenangkan dan menghangatkan orang di sekitarnya. Padahal harusnya aku yang menenangkannya.

"Aomine-_cchi_ tak perlu melakukan apa pun. Aomine-_cchi_ sayang padaku saja sudah cukup buatku."

Kali ini aku yang terdiam, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahah, kau lucu sekali. Apa-apaan itu kata-katanya; _Aomine-_cchi_ tak perlu melakukan apa pun. Aomine-_cchi_ sayang padaku saja sudah cukup buatku_. Memangnya kita lagi main drama apa?"

"Huh, Aomine-_cchi_ meng-_copy_-ku, _ssu_. Aomine-_cchi_ benar-benar tidak kreatif." Kise berkata seraya berlari menjauhiku, menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku.

"Sial kau, awas kau, Kise." Aku berlari mengejarnya, gelak tawa kami berdua menggema di tengah taman.

Aku tahu bahwa kata-kataku seperti drama yang sering ditonton ibuku. Tapi, sungguh, aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis sendirian lagi. Karena jika dia menangis, aku akan ada di sampingnya dan menghapus air matanya.

* * *

**a/n: Happy birthday, ser~. Sumpah fic-nya telat banget, ya? wkwkwk, ya sudah lah, maafkan hamba XD fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Maroon 5 yang Wipe Your Eyes. Walau arti lagu sama fic ini jelas beda jauh—dan aku menjadi perusak makna lagu orang, wkwkwk XD. Well, thanks for reading *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
